Because of Diet Milkshake?
by Yieun Choi
Summary: Kibum yang berniat diet tak sengaja menggoda iman seorang Choi Siwon? Just another Sibum Couple Story with Choi Kiwon. Sibum. Yaoi.


**Because of Diet Milkshake?**

**.**

**.**

**One Shoot**

**.**

**.**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang ceria di Bikini Bottom… *backsound Spongebob Squarepant*

CUT! CUUUUUTT!

S: Author gaje, sini lu! Ini kenape gue jadi idup di Bikini Bottom? Ini ff tentang gue sama Bummie Chagi, bukan kartun kesukaan anak lu!

A: Hehehe… Sorry sorry, Beb… Abis, ngetik ini sambil ngawasin anak nonton tipi. Hehehe…

S: Udah deh, ganti scene aja deh! Buruaan!

A: /ngibrit nyiapin scene ama background baru/

Oke, kita ulang pemirsa…

**Siwon POV**

**.**

Hari yang cerah di rumahku istanaku. Rumah yang kubangun dari hasil 8 tahun tour keliling dunia bersama Super Junior juga hasil acting dan modellingku. Rumah yang aku persembahkan untuk kekasih hatiku, istriku, Kim Kibum. Jika kalian bertanya Kibum yang mana tentu aku akan menjawab, Kim Kibum Super Junior, member kami yang hampir 4 tahun vakum dari dunia per-Suju-an dan sibuk di dunia seni perannya. Bukan Kim Kibum Shinee yang sudah diklaim milik Onew, apalagi Kim Kibum mantan member U-Kiss, adik kandung dari Kim Hyun Joong. Apakah kalian bertanya kapan kami menikah? Kami menikah secara diam-diam di Los Angeles, di gereja dekat rumah Kibummie. Jika kalian bertanya lagi kenapa memilih LA, maka aku akan menjawab, Amerika lebih bebas menerima pernikahan gay ketimbang di Korea. Ah, aku lupa, istriku ini juga sedang memulai World Tour, bukan konser seperti kami, hanya fan meeting untuk mengobati kerinduan para ELF dan Snower khususnya.

Aku bangkit dari kubur /plakkkk/ maksudku bangkit dari posisi tiduranku setelah melihat seseorang di balik tirai sedang duduk dengan santai sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Sosok itu mengenakan sleeve warna hitam bercorak garis-garis, dengan kerah yang turun sebelah hingga menampakkan bahu putih mulus dan hot pant hitam yang menutupi setengah pahanya. Rambut hitamnya yang ikal itu menguarkan aroma segar. Dia pasti habis keramas tadi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke balkon, tempat namja manis itu duduk dengan sexy-nya, mengundang gairahku untuk melakukan percintaan di pagi hari dengannya.

"Bummie, sedang apa?" tanyaku pada istriku. Hatiku dag dig dug tak karuan melihat posenya yang sedang menyilangkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya.

Pahanya yang putih mulus dan belum terjamah olehku sejak kepulangan kami dari Hongkong kemarin terlihat jelas. Kulit bahunya yang terekspose juga membuatku tak tahan. Perlukah aku menceritakan bahwa selain aku sibuk syuting di Hongkong dan Kibummie sibuk menyiapkan fan meetingnya, kami juga menyiapkan kelahiran anak kami di sana. Ya, anak kami, putra kami, Choi Kiwon. Kalian sudah melihat fotonya kan? Bayi lucu, gembul dan tampan yang aku gendong dalam sebuah foto yang aku upload di twitter milikku. Ah~ tanpa aku umumkan pun kalian para Sibum Shipper pasti sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah anak kami dan sudah mengklaimnya sebagai adik kandung kalian. Kkk~ Oke, sekarang kita fokus pada Kibummie yang sedang membalik halaman majalah yang dibacanya. Aduuh~ Kibummie itu lebih mencintai bacaannya daripada aku. Ck!

"Aku? Sedang membaca majalah. Siapa tahu ada berita tentangku, kau tahu hampir setahun ini aku ada di China untuk syuting." Kibum membalik lembar majalahnya dan berbicara tanpa memandangku.

"Hmm… Bummie, kau menyiapkan espresso dan waffle untukku?" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan kami pada sepiring waffle dengan saus maple dan secangkir espresso di atas meja.

"Ne, aku yang membuatnya untukmu. Sudah lama aku tidak menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, Wonnie."

"Siapa suruh kau meninggalkanku lama sekali. Tak puas dengan satu drama kolosal China kau malah mengambil judul lain. Kau tahu, aku sengaja mengambil judul film yang akan kuperankan di Hongkong hanya demi bertemu denganmu. Aku bahkan mempercepat proses syuting agar aku bisa bersamamu saat di Hongkong. Aku sengaja datang ke sana pada saat kau juga ada di sana. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau hamil dan nyaris melahirkan. Untung saja, aku masih bisa menemanimu melahirkan Kiwonnie." Aku menyantap waffle buatan Kibummie sambil terus melayangkan protesku padanya.

"Hahahaha… Aku diberitahu manager Hyung bahwa kau menginap di hotel yang sama denganku. Aku pikir dia hanya bercanda, tapi ketika aku membuka pintu kamar, aku melihatmu sedang galau di depan laptop sambil terus mengupdate dan menghapus tweet-mu. Masalah Kiwonnie, aku bahkan berencana membawanya padamu ketika dia lahir. Surprise!" Kibum tertawa renyah, menertawakanku.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu, aku mengupload sebuah foto kamarmu yang berantakan. Selimutnya berada di samping ranjang dan nyaris jatuh. Aku memfoto keadaan kamar itu dan menguploadnya 2 jam setelah kita bercinta, melampiaskan kerinduan kita. 6 jam sebelum kelahiran Kiwonnie. Aku tidak percaya, bercinta bisa membuatmu melahirkan cepat."

"N-ne? Kau mengupload foto apa? Kau tidak mengupload fotoku yang sedang telanjang kan? Kau juga tidak mengupload fotoku dengan perut besar karena hamil kan?" Kibummie terlihat panik, wajahnya yang putih itu memerah pelan, seperti sedang menggunakan blush on. Khikhikhi ~ ~

"Ani, aku hanya memfoto pinggiran ranjang. Wae?"

"Haaaah ~~ Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berani mengupload fotoku yang sedang naked dengan lelehan sperma di bokongku dan perut buncit berisi anakmu." Kibum mengancamku dan mengambil gelas shaker mirip seperti tumbler yang ada di meja, hendak melemparkannya padaku, tapi diurungkannya. Ia malah mengkocok botol itu dengan khidmat, melihat cairan suspensi di dalamnya sudah tercampur sempurna atau belum kemudian meminum cairan yang lebih mirip susu tersebut. Seandainya saja yang ia kocok bukan botol shaker itu, melainkan juniorku pasti rasanya akan… Ya! Choi Siwon, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran mesum sih?

"Bummie, kau minum apa?" tanyaku padanya. Tak pernah aku lihat dia meminum susu kocok alias milkshake seperti itu di pagi hari.

"Oh, ini? Susu diet. Pipiku jadi sangat gembul selama hamil di China, aku ingin meniruskannya sedikit sebelum fan meetingku nanti. Lagipula, perutku buncit, aku masih harus mengempeskannya. Aku jadi tidak bisa memakai kaus ketat." Kibum menaruh kembali botol yang sudah kosong itu di meja. Aku lihat ia menjilati sisa-sisa susu yang kuterka rasa vanilla yang menempel di bibirnya itu dengan gerakan lidah yang sensual. Andai saja sisa susu itu adalah spermaku… Ah, Kibummie, kau membuatku horny! Tahan Choi Siwon, tahaaan… Itu jika kau tidak mau dijadikan samsak Thai Boxing olehnya jika menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau lebih pantas berpipi bulat. Apa di China kau hanya diberi makan bakpau? Pipimu jadi lebih mirip bakpau. Belum lagi kulitmu menghitam, aku tidak suka. Apa anak kita hanya menginginkan kau memakan makanan yang berbentuk bulat hingga kau juga ikut-ikutan bulat?"

"Bakpau? Aku hanya terlalu banyak makan. Kru drama sangat baik, mereka sering mentraktirku makan, mereka selalu membelikanku makanan yang aku inginkan jika sedang ngidam. Kalau kulitku sih, sekarang sudah putih lagi. Tidak usah khawatir." Kibum tersenyum manis, pantas saja dia dijuluki Killer Smile, aku saja ingin pingsan melihat senyumnya.

"Apalagi itu? Kumis dan jenggot? Kau tak pantas memilikinya." Protesku lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah foto dalam artikel majalah yang dipegang Kibummie. Foto Kibummie dengan kumis tebal dan jenggot tipis, apa-apaan itu? Terlihat aneh.

"Aku dituntut tampil lebih manly, Wonnie. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan rambut panjang sebahu dan pipi gembul terus. Kau juga, kenapa kau juga berkumis dan berjenggot? Meniru image-ku eoh?" Kibummie mengelus jenggot brewokku.

"Ini juga tuntutan peran. Aku setia padamu, makanya aku ikutan brewokan sepertimu. Tapi… Brewokmu masih tipis, hanya kumismu lebih tebal sedikit dari kumisku." Aku mengelus daerah di atas bibirnya, membuatnya menggelinjang pelan.

"Biar beda, setidaknya hasil fotoku membuatku terlihat manly dan fresh. Tidak sepertimu yang malah terlihat seperti seorang ahjussi yang ditinggal istri dan anaknya hingga hidupnya tak ada yang mengurus." Ejek Kibum.

"Sudahlah, aku malas bertengkar denganmu. Dulu kau mengejutkanku dengan ABS sexy milikmu. Setelah syuting di China ABS-mu hilang karena kau hamil dan semakin gemuk. Karena tidak memungkinkan membentuk ABS dalam waktu singkat maka kau menumbuhkan kumis dan jenggot untuk kesan manly? Sadarlah, Bummie, kau tidak akan bisa manly. Kau itu cantik dan manis. Kau bahkan sudah melahirkan seorang bayi lucu untukku." Aku menoel hidung bangirnya kemudian mengecupnya sekilas.

"Aku tampan, Wonnie. Kau sudah selesai sarapan? Aku ingin membereskannya dan membawanya ke dapur." Kibum berdiri, membereskan cangkir dan piring kecil milikku, hendak membawanya keluar kamar. Aku menahan lengannya ketika ia sampai di depan pintu kamar kami. Aku mengambil alih barang bawaannya kemudian menaruhnya di luar pintu setelah itu mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Bummie, don't go anywhere." Aku memeluknya erat setelah mengunci pintu.

"Wonnie, biarkan aku keluar. Aku ingin bicara pada Han Ahjumma untuk menyiapkan tumis daging untuk makan siang." Kibum mencoba berontak dari pelukanku. Aku tahu, ia hanya ingin menyiapkan makan siang kami.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Han Ahjumma berkreasi untuk menu makan siang nanti. Sekarang temani aku dulu." Pintaku sambil menuntunnya ke arah ranjang kami..

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau ingin meminta jatah pagimu? Lepaskan aku dan pergilah ke kamar mandi. Selesaikan sendiri. Aku sudah mandi, tidak ingin kotor lagi. Siang nanti juga aku mau ke kantor SM, aku tidak ingin kesulitan berjalan." Sahut Kibum ketus.

"Sekaliii saja. Aku janji akan bermain lembut. Bukankah kau sudah selesai masa nifas?" Rayuku padanya.

"Tidak, Wonnie. Aku ada janji dengan manager Hyung jam 10 pagi. Ini sudah jam setengah 9, aku harus siap-siap. Lagipula aku harus mengecek Kiwonnie, dia sudah bangun atau belum."

"Bummie… Just 15 minutes." Aku mengeluarkan jurus horse eyes milikku. Semoga saja mempan, aku sudah tidak tahaaan… .

"No way!" Kibum menghempaskan tanganku, menendang kaki kiriku dan….

Brakkk!

Dan pintu malang itu dibanting keras oleh Kibumku yang galak itu. Kibummie meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar. Tentu saja dengan junior setengah tegang dan kaki yang sakit terkena tendangan kungfunya. Lain kali aku tidak akan memberikannya ijin untuk syuting film kungfu lagi. Hhhhh… Aku benar-benar harus menyelesaikannya sendiri kali ini.

**Siwon POV End**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari pun tiba, Siwon yang baru saja pulang dari siaran Sukira bersama Ryeowook dan Heechul. Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia sangat lelah padahal seharian ini kerjanya hanya membaca sekrenario film terbarunya sambil tidur-tiduran. Baru menginjak malam ia ada jadwal menemani Ryeowook, dongsaengnya untuk siaran Sukira.

"Baru pulang, Wonnie?" Kibum menyapa Siwon yang sedang melintas di depan dapur.

"Hmmm… Kenapa belum tidur? Menungguku? Atau karena Kiwonnie terbangun?" Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang terlihat sibuk dengan kaleng susu.

"Aku baru saja terbangun karena lapar. Ternyata diet itu menyiksa. Ditambah lagi menyusui, laparnya jadi dua kali lipat." Keluh Kibum.

"Sudah aku katakan, kau lebih manis berpipi bulat. Hentikan saja dietmu."

"Tidak akan. Aku baru saja memulainya, harusnya kau menyemangatiku, bukan menyuruhku berhenti diet." Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Sekali lagi menggoda iman seorang Choi Siwon yang sedang susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku menyemangatimu. Fighting!" Ucap Siwon sembari mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Gomawo, Wonnie. Jja, naiklah ke kamar, ganti bajumu dulu. Aku akan siapkan buah. Kau mau menemaniku nonton film kan?"

"Oke, aku ganti baju dulu." Siwon meninggalkan Kibum ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Bummie… Aku sud-" Siwon memutuskan kalimatnya ketika melihat pose duduk Kibum yang menurutnya sangat mengundang hawa nafsu itu.

Kibum sedang berbaring di sofa, satu kakinya menjuntai ke bawah dan satunya lagi di atas sandaran sofa. Tangan kanannya memegang remote tv dan yang satunya lagi memegang tumbler. Ia sedang meminum susu dietnya lagi. Celana pendek yang dikenakannya sudah naik sebatas paha. Jangan lupakan kaus singlet kegemarannya, menampakkan bahu putih mulus miliknya.

"Ehm!" Siwon berdeham untuk menyadarkan Kibum akan kedatangannya.

"Wonnie, aku punya film baru. Ayo nonton bersama." Kibum membenahi duduknya, memberikan ruang bagi Siwon untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Umm~~ Bummie, apa susu dietmu itu enak?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk tumbler yang masih berisi setengah itu.

"Wonnie mau coba? Enak, rasa vanilla." Sahut Kibum sambil mengelap kasar bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, mirip anak kecil.

"Tidak usah, habiskan saja dulu kemudian lap bibirmu dengan benar. Jangan sampai aku…" Siwon kembali menggantung kalimatnya ketika melihat setetes susu mengalir dari ujung bibir Kibum. Pikirannya melayang pada adegan blow job yang sering dilakukan Kibum padanya.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Kibum terlihat kebingungan melihat Siwon yang terus menatapnya. Wahai Kim Kibum tak sadarkah kau bahwa sisa susu di bibirmu bahkan ada yang menetes di ujung bibirmu itu menggoda iman seorang Choi Siwon?

"…"

Siwon terdiam, hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Hai, Wonnie! Siwon Hyung! Mashiwon!" Kibum mengibaskan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah Siwon tapi suaminya itu hanya masih dalam keadaan cengo.

"Hello… Mr. Siwon Choi! Oiii! Siwon-ah!" Kibum mengguncang tubuh Siwon dan memanggilnya secara tidak formal. Sontak Kibum mendapat satu geplakan 'sayang' di kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa memanggilku dengan panggilan informal?" Siwon mencubit pipi gembul Kibum dengan kedua tangannya.

"Habisnya, siapa suruh bengong?" Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi sembari mengusap-usap pipi dan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bengong. Hanya sedikit tergoda." Siwon mengerling nakal pada Kibum, sedangkan istrinya itu hanya menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Entah kemana perginya IQ jenius miliknya itu.

"Huh? Tergoda? Oleh apa? Aku tidak merasa sedang menggodamu." Kibum melipat tangannya, memeluk bantal sofa.

"Kau menggodaku." Siwon menarik wajah Kibum mendekat, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kibum.

"Ya-yah, aku tidak menggodamu!" Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya, mendadak merasa gugup menatap wajah Siwon yang begitu dekat. Ck, sudah berapa tahun kalian bersama, Kibum-ssi?

"Kau menggodaku dengan ini, ini dan… ini." Siwon membenahi celana Kibum yang sudah berada di batas pahanya dan memperbaiki singletnya yang melorot ke bahu. Tangannya berhenti di dagu istrinya, mengusap lelehan susu diet yang masih tersisa mengalir di dagu istrinya.

"I-itu… Aku tidak sengaja, apanya yang menggoda?" Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya yang langsung dikecup oleh Siwon. Namja tampan itu tak tahan lagi. Segera ia menindih tubuh istrinya, mencium ganas bibir Kibum dan menyusupkan tangannya di balik singlet istrinya, mencari titik sensitive di dada putih dan mulus itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli mereka melakukannya di ruang tv, bisa saja ada maid yang memergoki mereka.

"Hhh~ Wonn-aaahh~" Kibum melenguh di sela-sela permainan panas yang disuguhkan Siwon. Hampir lima bulan tak menyentuh tubuh mulus istrinya membuat hasratnya menggebu-gebu. Suami mana yang tahan tidak dapat jatah bathin dari istrinya?

"Bummie, dokter Jang sudah memperbolehkanmu melakukannya kan? Ini sudah lewat 40 hari sejak kelahiran Kiwonnie, bahkan dia sudah berusia 4 bulan lebih, tak bolehkah aku menyentuhmu malam ini?" Siwon melepas ciumannya, mengusap pelan dahi Kibum yang berkeringat, meminta ijin darinya. Bagaimanapun Kibum baru saja melahirkan putranya, ia takut rahim atau keadaan fisik istrinya belum siap.

"Um, sudah, lakukanlah, sudah terlanjur tegang." Bisik Kibum di telinga suaminya, mengundang senyum dengan lesung pipi menawan di wajah Siwon.

**.**

**.**

"Emmhhh…." Kibum mengerang tertahan ketika Siwon mencoba memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang sempitnya. Bibirnya masih tersumpal oleh bibir Siwon. Mereka melakukannya di ruang tv, di atas sofa putih kesayangan Kibum.

Kibum menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, memberi isyarat pada Siwon untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Permainan mereka pun semakin panas. Desahan, keringat, lelehan cairan cinta mereka berceceran di mana-mana, mengotori ruang tv dengan tv yang masih menyala.

"Ngg… aaaaaahhh~"

"Uughhh!"

Siwon dan Kibum mengerang bersama, mengeluarkan hasrat dan kenikmatan setelah satu jam bercinta. Tak puas dengan itu, Siwon menggendong Kibum ala koala, tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam lubang Kibum. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidur mereka. Keduanya sibuk berciuman sampai seseorang menghentikan mereka.

"Omo! Tuan Muda!" Han Ahjumma membalik badannya ketika melihat kedua majikannya dalam keadaan telanjang berada di luar kamar. Siwon bahkan sudah menghujam lubang Kibum di depan pintu kamar mereka dengan posisi Kibum bersandar pada pintu. Mendengar suara orang lain, keduanya kompak menoleh pada Han Ahjumma, maid senior yang bekerja pada keluarga Choi sejak Siwon lahir.

"Ahjumma, mi- eh mian… Mianhae…" Kibum menyadari siapa yang memergoki mereka segera mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya hingga junior milik suaminya terlepas dan menyebabkan ia harus meringis mengingat betapa besarnya ukuran junior suaminya itu kemudian memasuki kamar tidur untuk mengenakan pakaian seadanya.

"Han Ahjumma, sedang apa jam segini belum tidur? Ahjumma baru dari kamar Kiwonnie?" Siwon mendekati Han Ahjumma dengan tubuh telanjang dan wanita paruh baya itu segera memasuki kamar Kiwon, putra Siwon dan Kibum.

"Ya! Choi Siwon, kau menakuti Ahjumma. Setidaknya kenakan dulu pakaianmu." Kibum yang sudah mengenakan bathrobe biru miliknya langsung melemparkan bathrobe berwarna sama pada Siwon yang langsung digunakan olehnya.

"Tu-tuan Muda Kibum, Kiwon menangis dari tadi. Tidak mau minum susu formula." Han Ahjumma keluar dari kamar Kiwon kemudian menyerahkan bayi yang menangis itu pada Kibum.

"Omo, Ahjumma pasti ingin menyerahkannya tadi padaku. Hehehe, maafkan kami yang bermain tak tahu tempat. Gomawo Ahjumma, malam ini uri Kiwonnie akan tidur bersamaku." Kibum menyuruh Han Ahjumma pergi dari sana kemudian ia sendiri masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menyusui Kiwon, anaknya.

**.**

**.**

"Kibummie, apa Kiwon sudah selesai?" Siwon yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatap anaknya menghisap puting susu ibunya mulai kesal. Kiwon dengan cueknya tetap menghisap dan memainkan benda berwana pink yang jadi kegemarannya itu.

"Tadi sudah jatahmu, sekarang jatah si kecil Wonnie~" Kibum mencoba memberi penjelasan pada Siwon yang ia tahu masih belum puas atas permainan mereka yang berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Tapi dia sudah menyusu selama satu jam!" Protes Siwon.

"Kau harus berbagi dengannya! Bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah tidak bisa berbagi putting susu istrinya untuk anaknya?" Jelas Kibum.

"Tapi Kiwonnie mendapatkannya setiap hari sedangkan aku harus puasa berbulan-bulan!"

"Terserahmu sajalah!" Kibum kesal, sejak punya anak suaminya selalu bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Cemburu pada anak sendiri eoh, Siwon-ssi?

"Ini gara-gara milkshake itu! Coba saja kau tidak menggodaku dari pagi dengan milkshake itu!" Siwon kesal, mengambil bantal kemudian tidur di sofa di sudut kamar.

"Milkshake? Kapan aku menggodamu dengan diet milkshake milikku?" Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa milkshake yang diminumnya jadi biang masalah bagi mereka?

"Kau mengocok botol milkshake itu dengan hikmad, lebih hikmad dari mengocok milikku, menelan isinya hingga berceceran melalui sudut bibirmu sama persis ketika kau menelan spermaku." Jelas Siwon gamblang, tak lama kemudian Siwon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat tawa Kibum berkumandang.

"Hahaha… Kau tergoda karena itu? Pabbo! Kemarilah, kita tidur bertiga malam ini." Kibum menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya kemudian Siwon berbaring di sebelahnya, mengapit Kiwon yang masih setia dengan benda kesayangannya di dalam mulut mungilnya.

Plop…

Kiwon melepas hisapannya, sepertinya ia sudah kenyang. Tidurnya juga lelap berkat tepukan halus yang diberikan ibunya di pantatnya. Belum lagi dengan bisikan doa yang diberikan ayahnya di telinganya. Bayi itu tidur terlentang membentuk posisi bintang, menyebabkan jarak antara kedua orang tuanya jadi agak jauh. Evil baby eoh? Sepertinya bayi berpipi gembul dan mata sipit itu ingin ibunya selamat dari terkaman kuda liar.

"Kibummie, pengganggu kecil sudah tidur, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" Siwon mengerling pada Kibum yang disahuti oleh anggukan. Hei, ingat ada anak di sekitar kalian.

**.**

**.**

"Aaaah~ Wonnieh, lebih cepaath~ Ummh~" Kibum mendesah hampir berbisik ketika Siwon bergerak pelan menggenjot tubuhnya lagi. Siwon tidak berani bergerak cepat, ada anak mereka di sebelahnya. Bisa saja bayi lucu itu terbangun tiba-tiba karena ranjang yang berdecit kencang atau karena gerakan hot ayah dan ibunya.

"Pelan-pelanh sajah Bummieeh~ lebih nik- ummmh nikmath~" desah Siwon balik sambil menggeram di leher istrinya merasakan sempitnya lubang rectum istrinya.

"Lebih ceppaaath sedikith lagii~ aaah~" Kibum tak puas dengan jawaban suaminya, pinggulnya digoyang-goyangkan, ia menginginkan lebih dan terpaksa dituruti Siwon.

"Akh! Yah disitu Wonnieh~ Akh!" Kibum menjerit ketika ujung junior Siwon menusuk tepat di titik kenikmatannya. Siwon bergerak cepat, semakin cepat hingga sudah akan diujung puncaknya tapi tiba-tiba…

Oeeeekkk….. Oeeeeekkk….

Oeeeekkk….. Oeeeeeekkkk…

Choi Kiwon terbangun. Entah ia terganggu oleh pergerakan ranjang yang ditempatinya bersama orang tua mesumnya atau karena jeritan dan desahan mereka. Junior Siwon melemas seketika, tak jadi menyemburkan benihnya, begitu pula dengan Kibum yang segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan payudaranya.

Siwon menatap gemas Kiwon yang masih menangis selama Kibum pergi sebentar. Menatap bayi tak berdosa itu dengan perasaan kesal kemudian ia pun berteriak..

"CHOI KIWOOOONNN!"

**FIN…**

Huaaaah~ fict macam apa ini? Fict ini jadi ditengah-tengah insomnia author dan berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi pada scene terakhir *tutup muka pake kolor Siwon*. Kkkk~ kadang anak memang bisa jadi pengganggu saat bersama suami dan dengan nistanya author menuangkannya dalam fict ini. Hehehe…

Ini fict kedua di minggu ini setelah ada request dari beberapa saengdeul yang ingin si kecil lucu gembul dan imut cimit-cimit Sibum Baby masuk ke dalam cerita. Whalaaa~ jadilah cerita nista nan mesum walau tidak terlalu mesum ini... Oke, ayo direview-direview mas mbak, adek kakak…. ^^

Denpasar, 16 Desember 2013, 00.05 am…


End file.
